


Im Sorry

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Dear Beloved [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes a letter that will never be opened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Sorry

Dear Beloved,

Im sorry. Im so so sorry. I had to do it. I know I'm a coward. I was scared that he would kill me. I thought you still had some horcruxes. I know I'm a git and i should be killed five times over, but please believe me when i say I'm sorry.

I know you'll never see this, but i just love you so much that I'm willling to count on an owl to carry this to wherever you went after death. Im sorry i killed you.

 

I'm sorry

 

Love,

 

Hadrian Riddle


End file.
